Red Flowers
by Rookie14
Summary: Naruto finally visits the grave of his mother. But after he decides to buy her some red flowers, he gives a certain blond shinobi the wrong idea. A one-shot story I wrote for a Fanfiction Contest on Anime Amino. Hope you enjoy!


Red Flowers

Naruto Fanfiction

One-shot

"Naruto" - Person Talking

' _Naruto_ ' - Person Thinking

" **Naruto** " - Summons/Biju talking

" _ **Naruto**_ " - Summons/Biju thinking

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

 **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

 **LINE**

"Drip….Drip…."

The sound of water echoed through the room. A tall young man stood in front of a dirty sink filled with many bowls. The young man's hair was a sunshine blond, and his hair stuck out in all places. His bangs were long, and they slightly covered his eyes. The boy had tan skin, and three odd whisker marks on his face. He wore a white shirt with a large orange swirl on the back, and bright orange pants.

The teen stood in a small kitchen. The floor was made out of wood, and had a new shine look to it. The room consisted of a small stove with a pot over it, a small table, a chair, and the sink where the boy currently stood.

The boy stood solemnly as he peered over the sink. He looked beyond the window that laid above the sink. The boy sadly watched as a young beautiful brown haired woman walked down the street with a young brown haired boy, that was unmistakably her son..He watched as they walked holding hands, cheerfully, down the street. The teen watched as the mother moved her mouth to talk, and suddenly gave a small chuckle. The boy's face instantly turned red, and he let go off his mother's hand. The young boy had obviously been embarrassed.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

An alarm rang through the room, and young adult standing at the window turned his head to his right. A small kitchen timer was placed next to to a ramen cup. On the ramen cup was a small note.

 _Hey Naruto! Found this one of a kind flavor ramen. Hope you enjoy!_

 _-Chouji_

"Beep! Beep! Beep"

Naruto growled as the timer had interrupted his thoughts once again. He suddenly moved to reach out with his right hand to grab the timer. Then a moment of realization hit him…..he no longer had half of his right arm. The forearm to be exact.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Naruto looked over to where would of been his right forearm. Even though it had already been a few weeks, he could still remember everything like it had happened last night. The war….Madara….Obito….Kaguya….Ten Tails….Sasuke….Neji's death... Naruto shuddered as he looked at the empty gap where his forearm should have been.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Naruto lashed out with his left arm, and slammed it onto the timer. The beeping had finally stopped. Naruto closed his eyes. Out all of the things that had happened there was still one thing still fresh in his mind…..His mother.

Naruto slowly reopened his eyes, and he looked at the cup in sadness. Naruto looked away from the cup, and took a deep breath. He looked out the window expecting the mother and son to still be there, but they weren't. They were know long gone, probably having gone home to enjoy lunch.

Naruto took a deep sigh, and he looked down at his dirty sink. Why had he begin to have these feeling know? After the Fourth Great Shinobi War he had been filled with so many things to do. Even if he was missing an arm, he had been left with a lot of work. But today he had finally gotten the day off, and what was he doing? Standing alone in his kitchen getting sad over things he should of gotten over long ago.

Naruto turned around, and he leaned on his sink. He looked up at the ceiling, and he thought for a his eyes widen in realization. " _How come I've never visited mother's grave?"_

The thought left him speechless for a moment. Then a big toothy grin covered his face. "I know exactly what I'm going to do today, dattebayo!"

 **LINE**

"Yamanaka's Flowers"

Naruto read the sign of the building in front of him outloud. It was a small yellow building with a red roof, and a brown sign reading Yamanaka's Flower. Naruto looked at the building in surprise. It didn't look any different than before it had been destroyed in Pein's massive attack. In fact it was in the same exact spot it had been before too.

Without hesitation Naruto moved for the door. He quickly opened it, and he entered inside. A bell echoed through the room as he stepped inside. Naruto looked in slight awe, as he looked at the variety of flowers scattered across the room. He took a few steps inside the room, and slowly at all the flowers.

"This is impressive….."muttered Naruto to himself.

"Welcome to Yamank-Naruto?"

Naruto cocked his head to the left, and watched as a blond haired girl walked over to wore a purple t-shirt, pink pants, a pair of pink sandals, and a white apron. Her hair was long, and it reached past her hips.

Naruto gave the girl a foxy smile, "Oh hey Ino! Whatcha doing here?"

"I own the place!" shouted Ino as she gave Naruto a slight glare.

'I thought your father did."

"So what! What's his is mine!"

"So what's yours is also his then?"

"Of course not!"

"You're pretty greedy, Ino." replied Naruto with a blank expression.

Ino clenched her fists, and glared at Naruto, "Urg! Just stop! What are you even doing here?"

"I came to get flowers."

Ino stood silent for a moment. Then her eyes gradually grew in shock. "Flowers? Why do you need flowers?"

Naruto looked at the ground, and a red tint covered his cheeks. He began to stutter as he talked, "Ah...well….they're for someone special." 

Ino's shocked expression was gradually replaced with one of amusement.

" _Is he blushing?"_ thought Ino with a slight smirk.

"Don't tell me there for some girl?" sarcastically asked Ino.

Naruto looked at Ino with a bit of surprise. "How did you guess?"

"Huh?" was all Ino managed to say. She looked at Naruto with a look of utter bewilderment. Had she heard right? Naruto Uzumaki wanted flowers for a girl? No….there must be some explanation here.

"So are you going to help me out or not?" asked Naruto impatiently as he broke Ino out of her thoughts.

Ino brought her hand up to her forehead, and rubbed her temples. She looked up at the annoying needed more information. "Alright, what exactly do you want?"

"Red Roses."

"Umm….what?"

"I said Red Roses."

"R-Red R-Roses?"

"Yes, did you not hear me or something?"

"Yeah, I did." muttered Ino as a blush begun to appear on her face. There was no doubt about it now. Naruto was really getting roses for a girl! Who exactly had managed to get inside of Naruto's heart? Hinata? Sakura? The Ramen girl?

Ino moved like a robot as she begun to gather the flowers. She quickly formed a small bouquet of red roses. She turned around, and showed Naruto, "Are these good?"

"There perfect! I'm sure she'll love em dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Umm...Naruto?" asked Ino as she let his name linger off her tongue.

"Yeah?"

"Who exactly the flowers for?"

Naruto looked over at Ino, and then he gave her a smile, "For someone really special."

Before Ino could even respond Naruto snatched the flowers from Ino's hands, and dashed for the door.

"I don't have any money right now, but just put it on my tab. I'm sure to come back some time." shouted Naruto as he ran out the door.

Ino growled as he chased after him, "I want a name!...Wait a minute we don't have tabs!"

But the moment Ino had gotten outside, there was no in the street. Ino looked around the rooftops, and looked for the blond ninja.

"Stupid showoff...using the Shunshin Jutsu with only one hand." muttered Ino as she saw no trace of the blond.

Ino looked hard at the sky, and a look of determination crossed her face, "I will find out who it is…..who the hell could of won the heart of that dense head of his."

"URG! The curiosity is killing me!" Shouted Ino.

 **LINE  
**

Ino currently stood at the corner of a street. She was leaning against a fence, with a look of frustration on her face.

Then all of a sudden a teenage girl no taller than her appeared around the corner. She had pink hair that came down no longer than her neck. This pink girl wore a sleeveless red top with circular designs on the front. She wore a short grey apron skirt with black shorts underneath. The girl wore black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high girl walked toward Ino with a hint of annoyance on her face.

She walked directly in front of Ino, and gave her a very annoyed stare. The she asked, "What do you want Ino? I had to leave work at the hospital because you said it was an absolute emergency."

Ino brought her eyes to meet Sakura's. Then she frowned, and answered Sakura's question with a question of her own, "How long?"

"How long?" repeated Sakura caught off guard with the question.

"Yes"

"How long what?" asked Sakura still confused with the question.

Ino closed her eyes, and cleared her throat. Then she quickly mumbled, "HowlonghaveyoubeendatingNaruto?" 

"What?" asked Sakura at the incoherent response

"How long have you been dating Naruto?" asked Ino at last.

Sakura stepped back, and a large blush covered her face. She had not expected that question.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" stammered Sakura. .

Ino stood up from the fence, and she put her hands on her hips, "Naruto came to my shop earlier to grab red roses, and I'm pretty sure it was obvious to everyone that Naruto has liked you long since our academy days."

"Red Roses? I haven't received anything from Naruto. A matter in fact I haven't talked to him in several days." replied Sakura with a red tint still visible on her face.

Ino took a step back, and accidently bumped into the fence behind her. She then look at Sakura with a puzzled look.

"Then who were those red roses for?" asked Ino.

Sakura blinked at the question. Having forgotten her own embarrassment she then begun to think about the question as well. Who were the red roses for? 

**LINE**

Sakura and Ino jumped through the rooftops of Konoha looking frantically for the blond ninja. They moved quickly, and swiftly. Trying to find Naruto before he could get to his mystery girl.

"Do you see him?" asked Sakura as they jumped onto another building.

Ino wasn't looking at Sakura, but instead busying looking for the blond ninja. Usually he would be easy to find in his bright orange jacket, but today he had chosen to wear a white t-shirt.

"I thought you had duties at the hospital? Why are you looking for him?" asked Ino with a teasing tone.

Sakura gritted her teeth, and she stayed silent for a moment. Then with some shame in her voice she responded, "Alright I'll admit it….I want to know who this girl is. I've never seen Naruto buy flowers for anyone."

"I know right." responded Ino, as she kept looking down the street. Then Ino added, "I mean when it comes to love he must be dumber than a bag of rocks."

Sakura gave a slight smile of amusement, and then she suddenly came to an absolute stop. Just by the edge of the village she could make out Naruto walking towards the edge of the village. An old part of the village that had miraculously managed to avoid any damage from Pein's attack.

Ino also came to a stop, as she looked down the road.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Ino as she looked down the path Naruto was taking.

"Why would he go to the edge of the village to meet some girl?" pondered Sakura outloud.

Ino's eyes widen, then she asked, "You don't think he's going to…..you know….get frisky."

"Ino!" 

"Hey, were all adults. Maybe he's finally found the one." added Ino as innocently as she could.

Both the girls blushed at the idea that Ino had presented

 **LINE  
**

Ino and Sakura had followed Naruto all the way into the cemetery of Konoha. They were hidden behind a few bushes that were perpendicular to where Naruto was standing. Both of them could barely see his eyes as they were hidden by his bangs. Ino and Sakura stayed absolutely silent as they realized that the roses weren't for someone alive.

"Sakura….I'm starting to think that the flowers aren't for someone alive." spoke Ino quietly as she peered over the bushes.

"You're right…" agreed Sakura she she suddenly felt silly for following Naruto all around town. Then a question popped in her head, "But who exactly are the flowers for? I don't recognize the grave."

"That grave there is of Kushina Uzumaki."

Both Sakura and Ino nearly screamed out loud, as they whipped their head around to stare at a silver haired man. The man's hair was completely spiked up. He wore a grey mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He wore the standard jounin attire issued to every jounin in Konoha, and wore black sandals. The man gave them both an eye smile, and looked at both of them with amusement.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, "What are you doing here?"

"You scared the living shit out of us!" added Ino as she glared at Kakashi.

"The better question is why the two of you followed Naruto here?" asked Kakashi as naively as he could.

Ino and Sakura both looked at Kakashi with a horrid expression, and neither of them could respond. Having thought that their reasons were beyond silly now.

Kakashi was tempted to press them even further with embarrassment, but he took a sigh and looked over their shoulder, "I wasn't sure if he would actually come."

Ino and Sakura both looked over to Naruto, and looked down at the grave he was at. Then Ino asked, "Who exactly is Kushina Uzumaki?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi for an answer as well. Then Kakashi looked up to the sky. His expression suddenly turned glum, and he responded. "Kushina Uzumaki….she was many things...she was formerly a jounin of this village. She was a very kind and caring woman, but she was also very strong. I guess that is the type of woman you would expect to be married to the Fourth Hokage. "

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise,and her jaw dropped slightly. Then Ino stuttered, "Th-The W-wife of th Four-Fourth Hokage?" 

"You mean that grave there is-" Sakura was unable to finish, as Kakashi cut her off.

"Yes, Sakura. That grave right there contains the body of Naruto's deceased mother."

Both Ino and Sakura turned there heads to look at Naruto. They watched as tears began to stream down his face.

 **LINE**

"Hello mother…."

Naruto muttered those words as he looked down at the grave at his feet. How many times had he come to this cemetery, but not once had he noticed this grave. The name on the grave simply read,

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

That name was the only thing that separated itself from any other grave her. Naruto looked at the flowers in his good hand, and gently brought them down onto the grave.

"I hope you like these flowers….I wasn't sure what to get, but the moment I thought of your red hair I knew I had to get you some red roses."

Naruto jaw clenched as he took a deep breath. His heartbeat had begun to race, and he was unable to calm himself down. He cleared his throat, and continued talking,

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see your grave sooner. I don't know why, but ever since I've come back to the village I haven't stopped thinking of you. I believe….I just wish….that I had the opportunity to meet you for real. But I guess that this is as real as it will ever get."

Naruto closed his eyes and fought back the tears that were threatening to come out.

"I justed wanted to tell you that you didn't have to worry about me. I-I'm making sure to eat lots of healthy foods, even if I'm busy all the time. Don't worry about me getting any sleep, I'm getting more than well I've made plenty of good friends, in fact I've managed to work out my differences with one of them. I may not have been the best at school, but I'm sure you would be proud of me as a ninja, mom. You don't have to worry about the three prohibitions for a shinobi. I learned from Pervy Sage, why I shouldn't be doing those things long ago. And don't worry about me not having a dream because my mind is still set on one thing, and that is becoming the Hokage of the Village of the Dancing Leaves. "

Naruto lowered his head, and his eyes were hidden in the shadow of his bangs. Then before long tears begun to roll down his cheeks.

"I love you, Mom." 

**THE END**


End file.
